


Closer

by PaintedNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedNerd/pseuds/PaintedNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So the Qunari don't have sex?"</p><p>"Oh we definitely have sex,"</p><p>A 30 day NSFW challenge featuring Inquisitor Feyndis Lavellan and The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut of my darling arse of an Inquisitor and The Iron Bull.
> 
> This is both a respite from writing my Major Character Death Dorian x Inquisitor fic and giving the Bull x Lavellan tag some much needed love!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Feyndis Lavellan was not a ‘huggy’ person by nature. Not having much experience with close contact, coming from a clan that at best hoped he’d be trampled by a herd of halla, he’d never had the opportunity for things like hugs. Maybe it was his appearance, with his almost always pissed off face and pointed teeth, or maybe it was his abrasive personality. He’d honestly never given it much thought.

And then suddenly, being in the wrong place at the wrong time lead to him becoming the leader of the entire Inqusition. So he most definitely didn’t have time to think about it. And then he’d ended up in bed with the Qunari he’d been pining for since he’d met him. 

The Iron Bull had turned out to be a huge cuddler. It hadn’t really come up during their first time together, since Bull had made Fey come so hard and so much that he’d simply passed out once they’d been done and slept like the dead for the first time since this whole mess with the anchor had started. But once Fey had asked Iron Bull to start staying with him afterwards, well, he’d found out just how much Bull liked showing his affection in the afterglow.

‘How things have changed,’ Feyndis thought to himself, burying his face into Bull’s side, loving the feel of his lover's skin against his own, drawing a chuckle out of the dozing giant. 

“What you smiling about there, Kadan?” he said, pulling Feyndis from his side to lay squarely on his scarred, naked chest, running a large hand through the elf’s black tresses. Their naked, slowly awakening cocks brushing against one another’s. 

Feyndis leaned into the affection rubbing his head into the callused hand cradling his skull, not unlike a house cat enjoying being stroked behind the ears. He shook his head, a smile gracing his features, showing the sharp teeth he usually tried to keep hidden. He bumped his forehead against Bull’s before rubbing his nose against the Qunari’s. 

“It’s nothing,” he murmured against his lover’s lips, before nestling in to the warm embrace of the grey arms around him, “It’s nothing at all,”

Maybe not all the changes that have happened have been bad. 


	2. Naked Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter dear readers! The full on smut starts next chapter!

Feyndis had more experience with kissing than he did with cuddling. Sure that experience hadn’t really gone much past his first kiss with a fellow elf from a visiting clan, but he could at least say he’d been kissed before. The other’s that wanted him in more carnal ways, often because they saw him almost as being forbidden, the elf boy ‘cursed by the Dread Wolf’. It was exciting to others he supposed. How sad was it to say he’d had experience with fucking but none with actually being treated like a lover?

‘Yet another thing that’s changed,’ he thought, hands reaching up to hold the back of Bull’s head. The Iron Bull and himself had barely even got through the door of his quarters before Bull had hoisted him over his shoulder, cursing and spitting at seemingly being treated like a swooning maiden. Bull had smacked him across the arse, causing a shocked moan to leave the elf’s throat. He’d lain Feyndis out across the bed before leaning over him and caging him against it, resting some of his bulk against his smaller lover. 

Bull pulled the Feyndis’ hands away from the back of his skull, large hands wrapping around fragile, bird-like wrists, the tan skin of the elf contrasting with his grey tone, and pressed the hands into the mattress. Feyndis strained his body up to meet Bull’s, trying to press their lips together, but being unable to with the strength of his lover holding him back. Just as he got within a hair's breadth of his lips, Bull had chuckled, the sound reverberating through the elf’s smaller body, pulling his face just out of Feyndis’ reach. The Dalish let out a snarl, nipping at Bull’s chin with his sharp teeth. Bull hissed in surprise at sudden sting before letting go of the elf, his body leaving the one below it. 

Feyndis sat up and opened his mouth, confused and irritated as to why Bull had stopped whatever the Qunari had planned. His mouth snapped shut however as he saw Bull start to undo his harness, clothes and leather dropping from him to pool on the floor. 

“Just thought I’d move things along Kadan. Seems like you’re getting rather inpatient,” Bull teased, before cupping his hands around Feyndis’ jaw. His hands travelled around and moved to pluck at the sensitive tips of the elf’s ears. Feyndis panted, wondering how The Iron Bull could always get him so worked up from so little. The hands left his ears, travelling down his neck to the collar of his shirt. 

The Iron Bull’s hands reached down ripping the Inquisitor’s tunic in two, buttons popping to the far corners of the room, drawing a desperate gasp from the elf below him. His skin broke out in goosebumps. His arched back put his chest on show, his pecs peeked with dusky, dark brown nipples, a shiny bar of metal through each one. Bull rumbled appreciatively at the sight before him, seeing the elf’s pupils blow out, black covering the usual ice blue. 

“Like what you see?” Feyndis panted, licking his lips, The Iron Bull humming in agreement. 

Bull’s thumbs roughly rubbed at the pierced nipples now bared to him, large hands cradling the elf’s ribcage. Feyndis arched, mouth dropping open in a pant, head falling back against the mattress. Feyndis swore he could feel every callus on the giant’s thumbs against the sensitive peeks, body writhing for more contact. His hands reached above his head, grabbing fistfuls of the bed linen as he pressed himself more into the hands holding him. He felt the hands leave their cradle around his chest to pinch and pull at his chest, feeling the Bull pay special attention to the metal bars through his nipples. His cock was rock hard now, straining against the front of his breeches. Fuck, he needed _more_. 

His whole body jerked, eyes flying open despite not remembering when he closed them, as he felt Bull roughly pull the accursed breeches off his long legs, wrapping said legs around his waist, before lowering himself back over the elf. 

Feyndis molded his body to meet Bull’s, his still sensitive nipples pressed against his lover’s rough chest, his gasp getting swallowed up into the mouth covering his. Bull used this as an excuse to push his tongue into the other’s mouth, the wet muscle finding its partner with ease that spoke of experience. Feyndis’ hands grappled at the grey giant’s back as he gave himself over completely. He could feel the larger man’s tongue massage his, licking over pointed teeth before returning to tangle intimately together again with his. His entire world narrowed down to the taste of the Qunari, the feel of their bodies against one another, their hard cocks rubbing against one another. He could feel the sweat starting to build between them, his hips pulling Bull closer to him, like he was hoping to merge with the other man and never have to leave. Just as he thought that it might be possible, that surely the heat he was feeling meant he was melting into the one he loved, Bull pulled away with a pop, a string of saliva connecting their panting mouths before it snapped. Bull pressed some kisses against Feyndis’ swollen lips.

“Ready for more?” Bull rumbled, the kisses travelling down from the elf’s mouth to his neck, licking a stripe down to his collarbone, before hovering over Feyndis’ nipples. 

“Oh hell yes,” Feyndis groaned, as Bull descended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of got away from me a bit and got a bit smuttier than I'd anticipated. Oops.
> 
> Also if you guys see any major mistakes, like with spelling or grammar, please let me know!


End file.
